A cook's compassion
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia met Porcellus, Jabba's cook, when she was a slave to him and he felt terrible at witnessing the molestations and violations that Jabba forced upon her. Years later, the cook finally has an opportunity a way to at least try and be kind to the princess, although not directly...rated M for nudity, non-consensual sexual contact and a graphic consensual sex scene in the end.


**A COOK'S COMPASSION: A Star wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place after "Reversal of fortunes" with scenes taking place in-between chapters 4 and 5 of "Woman in gold". Leia talks with Porcellus, Jabba's cook, and befriends him. Rated M for nudity and sexual content.**

Leia sat on the Hutt's throne in nothing more than her gold bikini as her grotesque master was served an enormous breakfast by his cook, a portly human male who looked at Leia in pity. She grimaced at the sight of the food as it was served, and the scent made her stomach both growl in hunger and lurch in disgust. Leia leaned back against her master's slimy tail, some of the greenish ooze dripping down her skin and onto her bra.

"Very well done, Porcellus." Jabba said with a chuckle as he cut into a sticky, cooked Nerf steak with a knife. "My pet, do you wish to eat?"

Leia gulped hard, considering her options. She did not want to submit to Jabba in any way, shape, or form, but she hadn't eaten since last night and she was getting hungry. She took a deep breath and sighed, nodding slightly.

"Yes…my master." She said, almost spitting the words out of her mouth.

Leia leaned back as Jabba attempted to pet her bare back, moving out of his reach only to lean against his slimy tail, which wrapped around her midriff. She then grimaced and stood straight up, looking on proudly as Porcellus held out a tray and then cleared his throat, motioning to her chest. Leia looked down and gasped as she realized her bra had slipped from her numb breasts and her skirts had slipped down to her ankles, leaving her entirely naked. The crowd guffawed at her current position as Salacious Crumb stole Leia's skirts, running away and making the nearly-naked princess crouch to hide her most private parts from view. Her bra came next as the kowakian monkey swiped it from her chest, leaving her nude before the crowd.

"Well? Eat up, my pet!" Jabba shouted with a laugh as Porcellus looked at Leia with pity, handing her a try of food. "Your body has been seen by my entire crowd and then some by now, so let out that inner whore that you are. Remember, no using your pretty hands to eat or Captain Solo will lose **his!**"

The crowd laughed uproariously as the naked, enslaved princess knelt like an animal and ate with nothing but her mouth, lapping up a plate of creamed grains, mashed potatoes, soup and fruits. Leia felt wine being dumped onto her naked back as she stayed on all fours, and felt Melina Carniss pushing her head into a bowlful of the yogurt, splattering it all over her lovely face.

"There you go, whore! Eat up like the animal you are!" Melina yelled as she pushed Leia's face deeper, making her choke as she almost drowned in the yogurt. "Eat up, or you'll be living off of nothing but your master's sperm for a month!"

"A little too rough, Melina." Jabba said with a grin as Leia struggled and coughed, making bubbles well up in the bowl of yogurt. "After all, we want her healthy for when I inevitably take her maidenhood."

Melina hesitated, making Leia struggle more as the bubbles slowed and stopped. She hated being deprived of her fun, but she rolled her eyes and let go. Leia was then released, drawing her head out of the yogurt and gasping as her powerful lungs drew in life-giving oxygen. The naked princess coughed and choked, swallowing a glob of creamed grains and wiping the rest from her messy face. The stuff had smeared all through her hair and was now dripping down her bare breasts onto her flat stomach and pubic mound, giving her the appearance of a porn star in a fetish video.

"There you go, my beautiful girl." Jabba said as he licked the food from her body and held her breasts in his hands, making Leia squirm and moan in the unwelcome touching. "Eat up, you need your strength and protein to maintain that pretty body. Remember, no hands."

Leia gulped as she nodded, kneeling on all fours and eating more of the food. It tasted so good after being fed on near-nothing for days. She plunged her beautiful face into a bowlful of wine and lapped it up like a dog, using the fluid to rinse the food out of her lovely hair. Her slimy master then licked her entire body from head to toe, cleaning her of the food and leaving her naked and shining from his sticky saliva, feeling filthier than when she was covered in the food.

"Now, I must converse with the spice traders." Jabba said as a man with a scar over his eye came into the throne room, eyeing the naked princess as she blushed red with shame and instinctively covered her areolas and vaginal triangle. "Yes, my pet. You may dress now."

Leia glared at him, furious at having to ask permission to put her bikini back on or remain nude before strangers, especially men. Porcellus felt pangs of sympathy for Leia as she quickly wiped herself of his slime with a filthy towel and clipped her skirts back onto her waist and then grabbed up her golden bra, struggling to fit the horrible contraption back onto her chest. The cook noticed how dreadfully uncomfortable the device looked, given how she winced when she sat on the gold skirt plates and pulled at the straps of her brasserie.

"Hello." Porcellus said as he looked at Leia, making the near-naked princess gasp and cover her breasts, which were still uncovered by the horribly ill-fitting bra. "You're really Princess Leia Organa, aren't you? I've seen you on the holonews."

Leia nodded, tugging at the bra straps as Lyn Me, a pale-skinned Twi'lek, helped her with it, finally bestowing upon her the modesty she was deprived of as Rystall Sant rubbed her sore shoulders and hips. During this time, she was grateful to see that Porcellus did not try to leer at her breasts while they were uncovered, noting his politeness and preservation of what little shreds of modesty she still had.

"I was the princess." Leia said with a sigh, letting her bra hang low, since that was as tight as they could get it, as she held Lyn's hand and squeezed it in gratitude. "As you can see, not so much anymore."

"Don't worry, Leia. You're still a princess to me." Rystall Sant whispered as she and Lyn Me kissed Leia's cheeks at the same time, making her blush and look down as she licked her lips and looked into the pale Twi'lek's eyes. "Got to go, it's time to dance. Come on Lyn, after this dance, I'll take you to my room and get going on eating the dessert…"

Porcellus looked at the nearly-naked princess, covered in food like a porn star as Rystall and Lyn Me danced with each other, grinding against each other's bodies and kissing each other in a sensual dance as the patrons roared their approval. Leia wiped her face clean with a towel and a bucket, her slutty makeup running and making her look like a sad clown as opposed to a royal princess. The cook sat next to the scantily-clad woman before him, feeling so guilty for being a party to her humiliation and sexual degradation.

"I'm sorry to see that this has happened to you." Porcellus said as he maintained eye contact, making Leia sigh as the women continued dancing and kissing, removing each other's clothing in a slutty strip dance. "You have my promise that I will respect your privacy as a woman, don't worry."

"You don't have to be that polite, it's not like I have anything left at all to hide." Leia said in a quiet voice, lying in a sitting position. "Because if you recall what happened the other day, there's no part of my body that hasn't been seen by everyone here, if not everyone in the galaxy. Believe me, I know."

Porcellus felt pity welling up in his heart as Leia was groped and fondled by the scum of the galaxy, pitifully slapping their hands away as they touched parts of her body that nobody should touch without permission. Her outfit was more revealing than any he had seen since he started working for Jabba. Leia's golden bikini highlighted every forbidden zone of her lovely form, from her firm breasts to the toned tummy. Her breasts were put on display by being pushed upwards, the golden-brass bra cups accentuating them with sinuous curves of gold shaped like a profile of a woman's ideal figure, the back being left totally bare but for thin spaghetti straps that exposed her smooth shoulder blades. The bra was evidently uncomfortable, since Leia kept adjusting the straps and rubbing her nipples to warm them. Her front skirt plate displayed a uterus, ovaries, endometrium, myometrium, infundibulum, fallopian tubes, the cervix and vagina, even a hymen, and were fastened with clips shaped like the lips of a woman's vulva. It was as if Leia were standing behind an X-ray glass that accentuated her feminine regions with a golden light, leaving much more visible than if she were naked…no, this was a violation of her body as a woman, not just nudity. This was exposing that which only a woman would know about and even she would not see. For all her most private and intimate organs to be displayed on her body for all to see…it was trashy and humiliating beyond measure.

"_**Poor girl…" **_Porcellus thought as he sighed and looked over the rest of her bikini._** "…even for Jabba, this is pretty perverted. No woman should be forced to expose themselves so severely in public."**_

The back part was rounded to accentuate the princess's firm, pert bottom, and evidently she couldn't sit on it without feeling some kind of discomfort due to the rigid nature of the costume. Leia's loincloth was wine-red, the color of sexuality, and was similar to menstrual blood flowing from her vaginal region. The skirts didn't serve much purpose besides exposing her thighs further and drawing attention to her legs and vaginal triangle, which was totally exposed underneath due to her lack of any form of underwear. Even her birthmark on her back was highlighted, due to the fact her back was totally exposed save for the thin spaghetti straps holding her skimpy bra in place. Porcellus looked away as Leia stood up, stumbling from her Jerba-leather boots which were utterly devoid of traction, and walked over to the hole that Jabba allowed her to use as a toilet, the crowd laughing as she yanked out the plug and relieved herself.

"I'm sorry he made you wear that thing." Porcellus said as Jabba laughed at something crude the spice dealer had said, tugging at Leia's chain absent-mindedly as she cleaned herself with a chemical wipe, the princess obviously humiliated at having to relieve her bladder in front of the crowd like an animal. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"Horribly." Leia said as she rubbed her bicep with the snake armlet around it. "The bra is so loose I can't keep it on my chest…and even if I tighten it, I can't breathe wearing it. The bottom part is no better since I can't even sit properly without toppling over."

She gasped as she realized the skirts had fallen off to one side, exposing the folds of her vulva for all to see. Leia quickly pulled her skirts over her female parts again, hiding her most private region from view once again. Porcellus had looked away shyly, making Leia's heart warm. The cook was not attractive to her, being plump and messy, but at least he was kind, and that made Leia's heart warm.

"So…he doesn't let you wear panties?" Porcellus asked, sympathy in his voice. "Not ever?"

Leia shook her head, keeping her hands over her skirts to make sure she remained covered.

"And if I even try to cover up down there in any way, he says he'll have Chewbacca skinned alive." She said as she sat up straight, emanating a regal appearance even as an almost-naked sex slave. "They're in the dungeons now, and they're in trouble all because of me. So what the hell, I'll go commando with this…this…loincloth if it means they'll be kept alive."

Leia leaned back against Jabba's tail and let out a sigh, shuddering in frustration as she closed her lovely eyes. The purple eyeshadow she had been forced to wear accentuated her eyes as the blush on her cheeks made her appear immature and childlike. Her lips were red and her ears pierced with earrings, one that resembled claws of a mankee cat, another triangular to resemble a woman's vaginal triangle. The triangle's purpose was obvious, but the claws represented a cat being declawed, made helpless as it was turned into a naked pet with no defenses, much like what had happened to Leia right now.

"Do you have to take it off for him whenever he asks?" Porcellus asked curiously, feeling sorry for the girl. "Even if…there's no privacy?"

Leia looked at him with an uncomfortable look that answered Porcellus more than he needed, and she placed her arms over her chest in shame.

"I…I don't want to talk about it anymore." Leia said with a glare as she wrapped her arms around her bare midriff, shrinking down to hide her bosom as she shuddered both from the cold and the stress she was feeling of appearing nearly-nude before the crowd. "But yes, I do have to strip for him. He never gives me any privacy, now can we please stop talking about how I'm almost naked and chained to him?"

Porcellus saw Leia close her lovely eyes as tears dripped from beneath the purple lids, making some of the whorish makeup she wore run slightly. He thought of the lovely slave girl with no panties under that flowing scarlet loincloth, remembering the strong, passionate woman he had seen speaking on the holonews. Porcellus wondered how thorough had Jabba been in his humiliation, his brainwashing, his molestations, to reduce such a proud woman to…this?

"Princess, come and assist with the spice testing!" Jabba shouted with a tug of the chain as Leia slowly walked towards him.

Leia stood up and walked over to the dealers, fear in her lovely eyes. She stepped over to Jabba and glared at him as she bowed, her breasts put on display for all to see.

"What do you require of me…master?" she asked as she stood before him in her gold bikini, the light turning her skirts transparent and revealing her buttocks to the crowd.

"What do you require of **your pet**?" Jabba reminded her, spanking her bare buttocks under the skirts. "Remember to only speak in 3rd person, my pet."

"What do you require of…your pet…master?" Leia said through gritted teeth, adjusting her bra as it almost fell off her chest.

He held up a handful of spices and held them up to her face, making her grimace.

"Oh dear, princess!" C-3PO protested, moving closer. "The princess must not be exposed to such-"

Jabba grumbled and slapped away C-3PO, making the droid fall over and disappear as Salacious Crumb guffawed.

"Test the spices, my pet." He said as Leia bent forwards, her bra dangling from her breasts. "I want to see if these are the prime article."

He grabbed Leia's head and dunked her face into the spices, forcing her to inhale them from his palm. Leia bent over, her gold costume glinting in the light as she inhaled the horrible drugs. Porcellus gulped as the crowd moved in, watching Leia as she lifted her head, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Oh…" Leia gasped as the spice shot through her system, making every nerve tingle, every hair on her body stand on end. "…what did you…do to your pet…?"

Porcellus gulped again, looking in pity as the drugged princess stumbled around the throne room, her breasts shaking with every step. Leia gasped in gulps of air as her breathing came fast, her body suddenly feeling extremely hot. Her vaginal region tingled and throbbed, growing sticky beneath her loincloth and making her feel unwholesomely horny. Leia then grasped her stomach as her sense of smell became enhanced to the absolute maximum by the drug, taking in every horrible stench from her master's skin to the waste beneath his throne to the Rancor pit, to even the smells of the crowd themselves, horrid and filthy smells of semen and beer and blood, motor oil, burnt flesh, stone dust, scalps, feces and urine, filthy furs and unwashed skin…she just couldn't hold on as her stomach lurched, her food bubbling up through her esophagus.

"Hurggh…!" Leia moaned as she placed a hand over her mouth, her stomach lurching as she felt the food she had eaten churning.

She then knelt before the crowd and vomited, violently spewing the contents of her stomach onto the floor in front of the throne. The crowd laughed and poured beer over her half-naked body as Leia expelled the last of her food from her stomach, several greedy Jawas scraping up what little bile she had vomited and gathering it up in little jars. This only made Leia sicker and she heaved, coughing up yellowish bile from her belly.

"Well my pet, it appears you have no stomach for that kind of fun." Jabba said as he tugged Leia back onto the throne, immediately thrusting his hands under her skirts and forcing her to sit on his hand like a seat as he fondled and molested her bare vulva. "Time then, for a little something more to your liking…"

Leia gasped as she felt Jabba's fat fingers plunging into her vagina, making her close her eyes as he fingered her. She leaned back and tried to close her thighs, only to be distracted by Salacious Crumb when he latched onto her bra and fondled her breasts, his genitalia uncomfortably close to her lovely face.

"Moan." Jabba commanded, stroking his fingers over the wet folds of Leia's vagina just deep enough to penetrate but not far enough to break her hymen. "Let them know how much you enjoy my touch…"

Leia moaned in fake pleasure as the drug made her feel like lightning was shooting into her private regions, making him leer at her through his huge red eyes. Porcellus quickly turned away and pretended to be occupied with the food, ignoring Leia's cries as she came against her will, creaming Jabba's fingers with her juices. He felt so sorry for her to go through this horrible molestation, but there was nothing he could do. Or was there…?

"Your high exaltedness?" Porcellus asked as Jabba turned towards the cook, his fingers still wriggling inside Leia's sore vagina. "Should Captain Solo and his Wookie shipmate not be fed as well?"

Jabba thought for a minute as he let go of Leia, making her gasp and sit back down on the throne, wiping her sticky juices away with a filthy blanket as she wiped her vulva and moved off of the throne.

"Very well, Porcellus my friend." Jabba said as Leia shuddered and lay down as far away from him as she could reach, sitting on the pile of pillows she was allowed. "The smuggler and the Wookie should keep their strength up if they're to entertain us in the future."

Porcellus walked over to Leia and handed her a towel, which she used to wipe her womanly juices off of her hands, vulva and thighs, the scent assaulting her nostrils as she did so. The humiliation of having an orgasm by the hands of her captor and in time, rapist, in public and against her will, was evident to him and he felt such pity for her predicament.

"Do you need anything else?" Porcellus asked as Leia shuddered with the energy of the ruined orgasm.

"No…just…thank you." Leia said as she leaned back, feeling tired and humiliated from the involuntary public orgasm but also clean and calm. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Anything else I can do, just ask." Porcellus said as he walked away. "Don't worry."

He handed Leia a blanket, prompting her to snuggle into it as Jabba's court prepared to sleep, the stench of sweat, cum and saliva emanating from her lovely, half-naked body. She glared at Boba Fett as he stared at her from behind, seeing down her bra as it loosened from her chest, her skirts following suit. Leia covered herself when she realized he could see every forbidden piece of her body from his position, glaring at him through teary eyes and bringing her head down to her knees to hide herself in shame.

"Goodbye, princess." Porcellus said as he looked at her with a piteous expression.

He looked back as he near-naked princess curled into a ball and sobbed, feeling sorrow for the lovely young woman before him. She was practically a baby, with her young face and ripe age, but she had been forced to grow up fast in the galactic civil war, making her childhood nearly non-existent. Porcellus hoped there was something he could do to help her.

"I'll try to help you out, princess." He promised to himself as he walked back to the kitchen, ready to cook up a meal for Leia's lover and his first mate. "No matter what it takes."

**15 years later…**

Leia was 38 now as of today, sitting in a high-end Zeltron restaurant with her husband Han Solo and unable to take her eyes away from the man who had given her a lovely home and three children, who were all now at the Jedi academy studying hard. The restaurant was quiet but for the buzz of patrons and clinking of glasses as she sat in a long, flowing blue-white gown, comfortable purple lingerie, and her hair done up in a cute pair of buns covering her ears. They had just finished their meal, a wonderful Ithorian giant shrimp with seaweed salad and soft bread on the side, and they were both full of food, their bodies brimming with energy.

"Feels nice to relax, doesn't it, dear?" Han said as he squeezed Leia's hand, looking into his wife's lovely eyes. "Happy birthday."

Leia felt her heart warm as she squeezed back, thinking of the relaxing evening ahead of them and the amorous evening Han promised her. For her birthday, Han had suggested a lovely weekend on Zeltros, dinner in one of the fanciest restaurants and, after dinner, a lovely, amorous evening at the beach resort just outside the restaurant where sex in public was not only allowed but encouraged and no one wore any clothing at all…it felt so scandalous and sexy that she loved the idea of tearing off her gown and running around on the beach naked as a cavewoman with her husband. Leia imagined later tonight when their bodies would be entwined in the heated passion of sex, making raw, passionate desperate love on a public beach for anyone passing by to see. Especially for a princess, the scandal! The shame if the news got word! Actually, she couldn't care less at being caught doing something that many sentient beings did nightly all over the galaxy, but she found it so funny. Leia giggled at the thought and kissed Han as they poured each other wine, their bodies warming as Han looked her up and down, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" Leia teased, grinning as he gently stroked her arms and moved down to her underarms.

"How lovely you look in that gown." Han said with a grin as he kissed her again and ran a hand down her sides. "And especially how good you'll look **out** of that gown tonight. After all, it is your birthday, might as well wear the birthday suit..."

"Hands off, flyboy." Leia teased, playfully slapping his hand away with a giggle. "Not now. Let's at least pay the check before we go down to the beach and you rip my clothing off."

She called the waiter, a Zeltron female in a very cute tuxedo and bow tie with her hair done up in a bun, and stretched slightly as she walked over to them.

"Check, please." Leia said as she stood up and torqued her neck.

"Actually, highness, your meal has been comped." The Zeltron said as she handed her a receipt. "But don't worry, I donated the extra payment to the orphanage like you requested."

Leia looked puzzled.

"Who comped the meal?" she asked, confused as she looked at the kitchen.

"The cook." Said the Zeltron. "He said that he owed you from something a few years ago. He wasn't very clear about what it was, but he left about an hour ago."

Han and Leia looked at each other, looking surprised.

"Just out of curiosity, who was the cook?" Han asked, turning to the kitchen.

"I think his name was…Porcellus." The Zeltron said, pausing for a moment as she tried to remember the name. "…Porcellus! That's it, Porcellus. He started working here about 15 years ago. Said something about his last job sort of…drying up."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Leia said, sharing a knowing glance with her husband as they stood up to leave. "Thank you Sera, the food was wonderful."

"You're welcome, princess." Sera said as she walked away, picking up the tray and heading back to the kitchen as the restaurant started to close.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Leia said as she took Han's arm in her own, walking out onto the beach in the cool moonlight.

"With the two of us? Pretty good." Han said with a smirk as he followed his wife out into the beach, kicking his shoes off and helping her remove hers, gently kissing her feet. "Now, your worship, I believe I promised you a naked evening out on the beach after our meal and shame on you, you're still fully dressed. This could mean you're hiding something from me and Alliance protocol says all personnel must be unarmed when in civilian garb."

"Then you'll have to confiscate my clothing in a strip search, captain Solo." Leia said as she stood before him, standing with her legs wide apart. "Although it is against protocol for females to be strip-searched by males."

"To hell with protocol." Han said as he playfully spanked Leia, making his wife giggle as he stroked his fingers up to her panties, satisfied at the sticky sensation he felt there. "You're getting naked if I have to do it myself."

"Oh, how awful…!" Leia said in mock fear as Han molested her body. "To be violated unlawfully and divested of my clothes by an amorous scoundrel…in public no less…"

She giggled at the ticklish sensation of her legs being stroked as she reached for his jacket and undid the buttons, tossing it into a speeder they had rented as Han reached up and slipped her lavender panties down her thighs, past her knees, and all the way down to her ankles. Leia ripped his shirt off, leaning into his bare chest as Han undid the straps of her bra and pulled that off too, leaving her bare but for her dress. Leia then ripped off his pants and started pulling at his underwear as he slowly slid her dress off of her shoulders and slid it down to her ankles, letting the soft fabric pool at her feet. She then stepped out of the dress as the two of them stood bare before each other, studying each other's bodies before they leaped into each other's arms and rolled giggling over a sand dune, their hearts pounding as they continued their make-out foreplay, Han's hands touching everywhere he could reach until Leia's body was numb with arousal.

"Happy birthday, princess." Han said as he pressed Leia into the sand, leaving an impression of her body in the soft ground as the waves gently washed over her nude form.

"I thank you very much, Captain Solo." Leia said with a smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he plunged himself deep inside of her. "You will also be pleased to note that Alliance protocol states that all sexually-active female personnel take precautions such as contraceptives and vaccines against STDs while on active duty."

"Then you have been following orders well." Han whispered huskily as he thrust deeper inside of his wife, making her cry out in pleasure as she folded her legs to allow him to dig deeper. "You'll have to follow a few more before the night is out…"

Leia hooked her legs over Han's thighs and groaned in pleasure, crying out his name as he continued thrusting and plunging, the rhythm arousing her to no end as her vaginal lips grew sticky and hot. She thought of being caught having sex on this beach, of other naked couples being not more than ten feet away, making love with reckless abandon. Leia kissed Han and held him close as he spanked her bottom, making her yelp loudly as he kept plunging in and out of her body, stroking her hair as she moaned in arousal. As they ravished each other like wild animals in heat, Leia caught sight of a portly chef leaving the restaurant as it closed, blushing as he accidentally noticed Leia and Han on the beach together. Leia realized it was Porcellus, now much less sloppy than he had looked when he worked for Jabba and much more well-dressed. She was glad he was able to find such a good job after working for such a horrible boss as the slimy Hutt. Leia smiled as she kissed Han and rolled over, slamming him onto the beach and tossing her hair back as bits of sand slid off of her bare, sweaty skin.

"Me, follow orders?" Leia said with a purr as she pinned him to the beach, grinding against him and giggling as she took his manhood inside of her vaginal region. "Not likely."

"Then I'll just have to punish you." Han said as he pulled out and flipped her over, placing her face-down on the smooth sand as she giggled. "In a most painful manner, I'm afraid."

"Bring it on." Leia said as she felt him drizzle lubricant all over her anus, shivering as his lubed-up cock entered her tight sphincter.

The two of them made love for hours on end that night in various complex and highly scandalous sexual positions, their screams echoing through the beach and harmonizing with the various naked couples on the beach that night as Leia climaxed more than 12 times that night, each one better than the last. Then, the two of them rested and watched the shooting stars, making love again not half an hour later. Porcellus had made up for his inaction during Leia's enslavement and the happy couple had been more than satisfied tonight. Hours later, Han and Leia were laying on the beach, naked and well-spent, covered in hickeys and red marks from spankings, laying just close enough to the beach for the cool salt water to wash over their bare bodies while they rested. They felt like how humans would have felt in their primeval dawn, naked but unashamed, mating in public in the cool air of the night with nobody to judge them and nobody to shame them for engaging in the very natural process of making love. And it felt wonderful, like their bodies were pulsing with lightning as they did what all human couples did nightly.

"Happy birthday, princess." Han whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and rested with his wife snuggled into his arms.

He lifted his naked wife in his arms, taking her to the rented speeder and driving her to their hotel room. Leia slept the entire way there, her body exhausted as Han carried her into the room and lay her on the bed. Leia awoke to the sound of ice crackling as she leaned back and smiled. On the table next to the bed was a bottle of 50-year-old blossom wine in a bucket of ice, with a note.

_**A little refreshment for the royal couple, a princess as strong and beautiful as a diamond and a husband who will care for her for all time. **_–_**Porcellus.**_

"Looks like our friend left us one more gift for tonight." Han said as he poured Leia a glass, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he poured her a glass as well. "Happy birthday, Mrs. Solo."

"Thank you, Mr. Solo." Leia said as they linked arms and drank the wine together.

The two of them sat naked and cross-legged on their bed, the afterglow still radiating from their bodies as they spent the rest of the night under the light of the pale moon, content to remain in each other's' company. Leia especially loved how the evening had been so wonderful due to the friend she had made, and the sensitivity of his heart. Later that night, Han and Leia slept in each other's embrace, naked and shameless on a planet where public nudity and sex was highly encouraged between couples, set to stay there for the rest of their anniversary. Their clothing was ignored in their closet, set to be worn only when they left the planet.

"Thank you, Porcellus." Leia whispered as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms, kissing his hands as he slept. "Thank you very much."

She didn't think she could be happier if she tried, naked and shameless in her husband's embrace, knowing that she had three lovely children to come home to. Leia felt like she was destined to be enslaved by Jabba, if for no other reason, than to meet so many new people. For their evening was the result of a cook's compassion, who was now working in a far better job that befitted his skillset. And Leia was so glad for him. The nude couple fell into a deep slumber as the food settled in their stomachs, pleasing them to no end.

"Best birthday yet…" Leia whispered as she placed her head under her husband's, sleeping in his arms.

They knew that their life was so much richer for having met so many people, and would become more so in the future. For Han and Leia were a special couple that touched many people, and were bound to affect more lives in the future. But for now, they were content to hold each other, naked and coated in sweat and sand, snuggling in each other's arms. For that was where they found true happiness.

**The end.**

**Please review and read all of my "Woman in Gold" series stories if you like them, I have the timeline written out in chronological order on my profile in case you want to read them. **


End file.
